<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【RE：零/由昴/肉】嫌い by moriajin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599307">【RE：零/由昴/肉】嫌い</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriajin/pseuds/moriajin'>moriajin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Re：从零开始的异世界生活</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 车</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:48:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriajin/pseuds/moriajin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>设定昴和尤里乌斯已经是恋人关系←注意※<br/>开短途三轮车<br/>OOC有</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>由里乌斯·尤克历乌斯/菜月昴</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【RE：零/由昴/肉】嫌い</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>设定昴和尤里乌斯已经是恋人关系←注意※<br/>开短途三轮车<br/>OOC有</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【RE：零/由昴/肉】嫌い</p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;</p><p>“我讨厌你！”<br/>
昴推拒着不停凑上来的精灵骑士，蹙着眉嚷嚷。<br/>
虽然是自己提出再试一次，但是真到了关键时刻，男子汉菜月昴还是退缩了。<br/>
“这句话自从我们第一次见面开始你就一直不离口，昴，承认喜欢对你来说这么困难吗？”由里乌斯无奈地起身，暂且放开了这个一直使劲往后躲的笨蛋。</p><p>“……没、没有啦！”<br/>
这是当然的，昴并不是记仇的人，自从两人从敌人到挚友再到恋人已经过去了很长时间，昴几乎都快忘了这家伙曾经在竞技场试剑的时候把自己打的手脚俱断，但每当由里乌斯微笑着靠近他，并想要做点恋人之间必修的课程时，不知道是不是自己的心理作用，昴都会觉得好似又回到了那个令自己屈辱不堪的时刻，虽然明明是他做错了。这也是两人为什么当了这么久的恋人却迟迟没有上到最后一垒的原因。</p><p>由里乌斯看着否认之后一直沉默不语的昴，有些担忧地摸了摸他的头，“既然不舒服那就不试了，作为补偿，亲一下吧？”说着把脸凑了过去，然而昴还是情绪低落，丝毫没有动弹。</p><p>由里乌斯表面上不动声色，心里却默默地叹了一口气——早知道自己当初应该再放的水一点，也不会给昴造成这么大的心理阴影了，折断手脚什么的，果真是当初气急了才会做出的举动吧。</p><p>他跪坐在昴的面前，捧起他的脸，轻落了一个吻在他的额头上，说，“别想太多了，一直自称骑士的笨蛋，骑士才不会这样多愁善感呢。”</p><p>不曾想，昴忽然猛地一抬头准确的亲上了由里乌斯，倒是把后者吓得不轻，还差点掉下床去。</p><p>“喂，不要勉强自己啊！”</p><p>看昴像把自己献祭出去的样子紧闭着双眼，由里乌斯不知道自己是无奈多一点还是生气多一点。自己就这样一点魅力都没有么？</p><p>“废话少说！我、我才不勉强……”<br/>
昴使劲一撞，把由里乌斯推倒在床上，这家伙的骑士服还一丝不苟地穿在身上，自己的T恤却已经被他蹂躏地皱巴巴的了。</p><p>“每次你都要顾及我的感受，我也要努力一下才行……否则太丢男人的脸面了。”<br/>
昴模糊不清地嘟囔着，俯下身去，从他的眉心慢慢地吻到了嘴唇，尽量不看男人惊讶的表情，加深了这个吻。</p><p>平时被动的时候不觉得，主动了才发现这、这太羞耻了！<br/>
但……既然已经开了这个头，就不能半途而废，这可是他的为人之道啊！</p><p>“别动！”<br/>
昴制止了由里乌斯想要反客为主的手，把它们压在了他头部的两侧，红着脸认真的说，“这次让我来走向你。”</p><p>说完差点没羞死自己，菜月昴想，这么中二的台词是怎么能说出口的？！但看由里乌斯的表情感觉他很兴奋的样子，难不成他还挺吃这一套的……</p><p>算了，不管了。</p><p>菜月昴的手带着些微的颤抖，解开了骑士服复杂的纽扣，逐渐露出了平时在衣物包裹下的精廋身体。身为骑士，练习剑术是必须的，所以由里乌斯身上的肌肉很饱满，但身材又不会过于的雄壮。<br/>
上衣脱完了，昴犹豫了一会儿，毅然决绝的将手伸向了由里乌斯的裤子，却被他制止了。</p><p>“你自己的呢？”<br/>
由里乌斯示意。</p><p>昴动作一滞，想想反正主动权在自己手里，没什么可怕的，便缓缓地脱去了T恤，脱去的一瞬间他听见由里乌斯的呼吸声乱了一拍。</p><p>“……虽然今天你来主动，但我希望，你能迅速一点。”由里乌斯突然开口提出了要求。</p><p>“什么？”昴有些不明所以。</p><p>由里乌斯握住昴的手往自己的身下带去，等到触碰到那个已经挺立了多时的硬热柱体时昴才像触电般的往后缩了缩。<br/>
“它已经等不及了。”由里乌斯低语。</p><p>“我、我知道了啦！啰嗦！”<br/>
菜月昴有些底气不足的嚷道。</p><p>给自己坐了一会儿心里动员，他才顶着通红的脸解开了束缚由里乌斯多时的骑士长裤，肉棒顶端溢出的液体已经沾湿了部分内裤，昴想，这家伙平时禁欲感十足没想到其实挺容易激动的……</p><p>头顶上由里乌斯的呼吸越来越粗重，他伸出手摸了摸菜月昴的头，温柔的说，“乖孩子，舔舔它。”</p><p>喂！谁要舔啊！<br/>
心里虽然抗拒着，但是昴还是臣服般地低下头来，慢慢拉下了内裤露出里面的大家伙，然后将它含入口中。</p><p>“含深一点……对，就这样。”</p><p>菜月昴努力地张开嘴，但是还是露了一截在外面，他伸出舌头开始在肉棒顶端的蘑菇头上打圈，时而又滑过柱身来回舔舐，粗糙的舌苔刺激着由里乌斯的神经，让他轻轻的低吟出声。</p><p>一开始生疏的技巧随着练习逐渐的开始熟练起来，但由里乌斯似乎不愿意这么早就在昴的口中发泄出来，轻轻的退了退身。</p><p>菜月昴有些不知所措的抬起头来，嘴角靡靡的水渍看的由里乌斯下身又是一阵骚动。</p><p>“干嘛突然停下了……”</p><p>他有些不悦地说道，似乎是认为由里乌斯这是嫌弃自己的技术太差。</p><p>“时间还长着呢，昴君。”由里乌斯轻笑着往床后靠去，两腿交叉在一起，哪怕此刻浑身赤裸但每个动作都优雅的像个绅士。</p><p>“这时候你该抚慰你自己了。”他从床头拿了一管润滑剂递了过去，意料之中看到面前男人的脸更红了。</p><p>加油，菜月昴，你可以的！这是你作出的选择！</p><p>他接过由里乌斯手中的东西，在他的注视下慢慢褪去了自己的长裤，露出已经被勃起的肉棒涨得鼓鼓囊囊的内裤，前面已经被濡湿了大片，看上去色气不堪。</p><p>他咬牙脱去了仅剩的最后一件蔽体的衣物，然后跪坐在由里乌斯的面前，颤颤巍巍的打开了润滑剂，挤了一点在手指上，随后闭着眼向身后送去。</p><p>“嗯……嗯啊……”</p><p>艰难的往自己的穴内送入了一根手指就已经疼的他想停下了，只因为不想违背自己做出的承诺，只好尽量放松身体让小穴能够更加适应异物的入侵。</p><p>由里乌斯看着菜月昴通红的脸上表情倔强又正直，但手指却在自己的私处做着最下流的举动，这样的反差让他差点忍不住扑上去直接把人给干了，但为了能尝到更多的甜头，他只能屏住冲动继续欣赏。</p><p>体内的手指逐渐增加到三根，润滑剂和肠液混合着发出噗嗤噗嗤的水声，在寂静的房间中显得格外的色情。</p><p>“唔……嗯……”菜月昴微微张开嘴喘着气，右手手指不停的在身后进出着，左手却握上了身前的肉棒，想要通过来普通的自慰来得到高潮，才撸动了一下就被由里乌斯制止了，他清冷的说，“不许动前面。”</p><p>“喂！你别太得寸进……啊！”<br/>
由里乌斯威胁似得捏了一下昴的小兄弟，让后者痛呼出声，恨恨地看着他。</p><p>“乖，转过身去，屁股翘起来。”</p><p>菜月昴内心纠结了半天，才不情愿地照做了，他想把手指抽出来，却也遭到了由里乌斯的禁止，“你……你想干什么……”</p><p>“继续。”</p><p>由里乌斯握着昴的手腕，开始前后移动，手指在肉穴的甬道里开拓着，因为反复摩擦的关系穴口有些充血，显得异常艳丽。</p><p>由里乌斯灼直直的盯着隐藏在翘臀间隐秘的小穴，看抽出的时候带出的润滑剂混合着肠液滴落在床单上，弄脏了一大片。</p><p>也许是他的目光太过灼热，菜月昴有些恼羞成怒的抽出了手指，起身转过去，挑衅般的悬空跪坐在由里乌斯的肉棒上，菊穴因为长时间被异物扩张所以还来不及合拢，像一个微张的小口似得嘬着肉棒的头部。</p><p>由里乌斯知道菜月昴的打算，却没有任何生气的念头，他只是微笑着捧住菜月昴的头，将他拉过来，轻轻的吻住了他。</p><p>“狡猾……”</p><p>菜月昴很吃他这一套，想要戏弄他的打算瞬间烟消云散。</p><p>他尝试着放松的将身体压下去，但由里乌斯的肉棒实在太大了，让他坐到一半就痛得绷紧了，刚想要直起身，却被可恶的骑士掐着腰用力的摁了下去。</p><p>“啊！……嗯，疼！”</p><p>“放心，没受伤。”由里乌斯将昴压在自己的怀里，在他的耳边低语道，“你有精灵庇佑，不会有事的。”</p><p>去他的精灵护佑！<br/>
菜月昴疼的一口咬在由里乌斯的锁骨上，却仍然感受到身后传来阵阵的钝痛，他迷糊的想，也许生孩子也就是这个程度了吧。</p><p>肉棒被小穴的内壁紧紧的吸附着，因为疼痛而一阵收缩，爽的由里乌斯差点缴械投降，他轻吻着昴的耳廓，手在两人交合处轻轻的揉动，想要帮他缓解一下，同时转移下自己的注意力。</p><p>“你、你可以动了……”</p><p>过了一会儿怀里传来了昴闷闷的声音，由里乌斯挑眉，说好全程主动的家伙现在说不干就不干了？不过难得的是能克服本不该存在的心理障碍而做到了最后一步，所以还是给这家伙一点奖励吧。</p><p>这么想着，由里乌斯开始慢慢的从下往上挺动起腰身，肉棒缓缓地退出后穴，还来不及等昴喘口气便用力的插了进去。</p><p>“啊——！！你、你轻点！嗯——啊……”</p><p>虽然嘴上说着可恶之类的话语，但是身体还是诚实的将肉棒牢牢的裹住，昴双手紧紧的抓住由里乌斯的肩膀，紧闭着嘴不让那些羞人的呻吟露出来。</p><p>“怎么不叫了？”<br/>
由里乌斯慢条斯理的来回抽插，“让我听听，昴君的声音很好听呢。”</p><p>“不……嗯、嗯啊——我不要……啊！！”昴一声低呼，眼角溢出的泪水被这个坏心眼的骑士吻去了——身后的肉棒似乎顶到了一个奇妙的地方，从尾椎骨蓦然传来了一阵酥麻的感觉。</p><p>“嗯？似乎找到了能让昴君兴奋的地方呢。”<br/>
由里乌斯将菜月昴压到了身下，双手撑在他的头边凑近他说，“想不想要？”</p><p>“谁、谁会想要……啊！哈嗯、嗯……啊——！”</p><p>“明明平时诚实的要命，到了床上怎么就这么死要面子，你说？”</p><p>“嗯，嗯啊……你，啊……”</p><p>“由里……由里乌斯，你、你慢点……嗯……啊哈……”</p><p>由里乌斯抽出了自己的肉棒，只浅浅的插了进去，忽然问道，“你还讨厌我吗？”</p><p>“当、当然……”昴用手臂遮住了自己的眼睛，违心的回答了由里乌斯的问题，但后穴莫名的空虚起来，好想要个粗大的东西进去捅一捅……</p><p>“真的？”</p><p>由里乌斯故作失望的叹了口气，作势想要把肉棒抽出来，却被昴羞耻的夹住了。<br/>
菜月昴咬着嘴唇，带着汗水的绯红的脸上满满都是恼羞成怒，“讨厌你还会让你……让你……”</p><p>“让我什么？不说完整可是不会得到奖赏的哦。”</p><p>昴都快哭出来了，“让你插进来啦！你这个天底下最笨的骑士！”</p><p>由里乌斯终于忍不住笑出了声，然后用力的撞击了进去，正好捅到了男人的菊心上，引得他一阵呻吟。</p><p>“啊啊啊啊——！你、你别这么用力……啊嗯……哈，哈啊……”<br/>
由里乌斯将他的双腿曲起压在两侧，这个姿势让他能够更好的自上而下进入昴的身体里，感受他体内的温度。他加快了速度，啪啪啪肉体激烈的撞击声和肉棒进出小穴带出肠液的噗嗤声混杂在一块儿，由里乌斯听着昴无法抑制的高亢的呻吟变得更加兴奋起来，疯狂的攻击起那一点。</p><p>“嗯！嗯啊……你慢点啊……嗯！嗯哈，哈啊！……我……我要受、受不了啊啊——”</p><p>噗嗤——噗呲——</p><p>“舒服吗，昴？”</p><p>“啊……嗯啊……舒服……舒服个鬼啊啊——嗯啊，好深……哈！哈啊……你、嗯——！”</p><p>“明明很舒服，嘴上偏不承认，明明很喜欢，却硬是说讨厌…… 你啊……”由里乌斯低低喘着气，抽插的动作却不见停，“我倒是觉得昴的里面，很舒服……舒服的我想待在里面，永远的……”</p><p>“你……嗯，你闭嘴！”</p><p>“嗯，好。”</p><p>“……嗯，嗯啊……哈啊，不、不行了……你、你别再……哈啊、嗯……再变大了……”</p><p>“没关系，你还吃得下……嗯……”由里乌斯舔弄着昴的乳头，“乖孩子，别怕……”他抚摸着昴的分身，指腹擦过龟头的小缝，惹得昴的后穴一阵收缩。</p><p>“不，别碰……别碰那儿！啊——！嗯啊……哈啊，好、好舒服……啊……”</p><p>菜月昴神情恍惚，情潮翻涌，情不自禁的开始迎合起了由里乌斯的动作。由里乌斯用肉棒微微的搅动着菊穴，偶尔浅浅的抽出又深深的捅了进去，还用肉棒的头部重重的捻动挑拨昴的菊心，惹得昴不住地绷直了腰身痉挛似的颤抖着。</p><p>“啊！——嗯嗯啊……哈……哈啊！啊……嗯啊——！不行……我、我要射、射了……啊啊——！！”</p><p>眼前一片空白，大脑像炸开了似得——昴呻吟着，从分身中射出了乳白色的精液，溅满了由里乌斯的小腹，后穴因为高潮死命的绞紧了由里乌斯的肉棒，由里乌斯狠命的抽插了数下，也在最后的一挺身中，在昴的身体里内射了。</p><p>由里乌斯压在昴的身上，不停地喘着气，昴一脸失神，被他摸了摸脸。</p><p>待由里乌斯喘匀了气后，他轻轻的将自己的分身从昴的后穴里抽了出来，像是少了盖子，精液从小穴缓缓的流出，整个场面淫靡不堪。</p><p> </p><p>“看来……昴在这方面倒是比剑术有天赋的多了。”</p><p>“闭、闭嘴！”</p><p> “所以昴君还讨厌我吗？”</p><p>“……”</p><p>菜月昴拿起枕头改在自己头上，拒绝回答这个问题。</p><p>因为说了讨厌，所以屁股遭了秧。下次再也不会说了！</p><p>他心想。</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>